Iron Man: Welcome to Stark Industries
by phantasyAF
Summary: Tony Stark personally calls you and asks you to be his new Personal Assistant. What you don't know is that Mr. Stark has a hidden agenda, is it business or is it pleasure? Post Iron Man 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Kathleen, there is a Miss Potts on line for you, I believe." You heard your secretary say through the intercom on your phone. "Who?" you questioned back. "Her name is Miss Potts, and she calling for a Mr. Stark, that's all she said ma'am."

You sat silent for a moment. Stark, now why does that sound so familiar. "Uh-yes, go ahead and send her through I guess."

"Yes Miss Abbott."

"Thank you Willow." you said as your speaker phone beeped. You confirmed that you were on the phone as you said your name, "Kathleen Abbott." Then a quiet voice began to speak, "Uh, yes. Miss Abbott, my name is Virginia Potts, and I am calling on behalf of Mr. Stark."

"Oh--well see, I don't think I've heard that name before." you replied. "Well I his personal assistant, that is why, but he wanted me to-" you cut her off mid-sentence. "No, I mean I don't believe I having prior knowledge to the name Stark." You two sat awkwardly silent on the phone, well it was awkward to you at least, for a good thirty seconds or more. She finally broke the silence, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Tony Stark of Stark Industries...ring any bells?" You slapped your hand to your forehead as you glanced up to see your secretary Willow staring anxiously hoping to try and mouth out the conversation. You mouthed the name Tony Stark over-dramatically. She nodded her head in confusion, but showed great interest. You realized you had not been paying attention to the other woman on the phone, so you quickly diverted your attention back to the phone call. "Uh, Miss Abbott, are you there?"

You quickly answered, "Yes, I am here. Sorry I was distracted." you pleaded guilty. "Please continue, and yes I know of Mr. Stark, the super-hero wanna-be, correct?"

"Umm, Mr. Stark in no way thinks of himself as a super hero Miss Abbott, he simply is trying to make the world more peaceful after the trouble his company has caused by their missiles production and all. So please, don't judge him based on what the news media is saying." You realized that you had offended Miss Potts, and could tell she had become quite defensive. "Oh, I see. Silly me. But--isn't it ironic that he creates this alter ego "Iron Man" to stop the production of his own product? Hmm. Sounds like an attempt at even more publicity."

"Actually, Miss Abbott, the media is posting the stories on their own, I, on the other hand, am simply trying to correct the mistake that I had been blindfolded from for years. Now, I don't believe Iron Man is my alter-ego however, we are one in the same, he is me, and I am him. Now each person is entitled to their own opinion and I will not try to change it, however I am going to correct you when you are wrong until you believe it." Your stomach churned when you heard another voice on the phone-line. "Uh-umm, Mr. Stark?" you hesitated to ask.

"Yes dear?" he responded. You stuttered, but finally got the words out, "Oh, Mr. Stark, I-I-I do apologize. But, I don't believe you will be able to convince me." He continued, "Well then, I guess I am just going to have to prove it to you, and that my friend is why I had my lovely assistant Pepper contact you. I would like for you to be her replacement as my PA, she's read over your resume and looked into your background, and has decided that I think you would make a great assistant." You were surprise at his offer. You honestly had no idea what to say, oh wait, yes you did. "That is a very generous offer Mr. Stark-" he interrupted you. "Tony, please." you continued, "--uh, Tony. But, I am next in line for being the CEO of my father's company. I don't think it would be the smartest career move for me to demote myself to the personal assistant of Tony Stark, do you? No offense Miss Potts."

Tony sat silent for a moment. "Miss Abbott, are you CEO yet?" You replied no. "Do you have any older brothers or sisters?"

"Well I have an older brother that works here too, but--" he interrupted you again. "You're not gonna be CEO. He is"

"What?" you asked stunned. "I said you're not going to be CEO he is. It is how it's done, your brother is going to get the job, and you're going to be left floundering in whatever position it is that you are holding now. So, therefore the wise decision, yes, would be to be my personal assistant. So...why don't we meet at 7 o'clock Tuesday evening at Best Italian, my trea--what?" You could hear Tony and Pepper discussing their personal matters. "Oh it seems I'm being awarded a Nobel Peace Prize during that time. We will do it the following night then. Seven, don't be late and don't wear white!"

"Mr. Stark wai-" before you could finished the tone of the phone call ending sounded. You looked at Willow bewildered. She walked in to your office, and you began to explain the phone call and your predicament. "Well Miss Abbott, if I may, I think you should go to the dinner and see him lay all that he has on the table, and then decide." You looked down at your charts and graphs lying on your desktop and sighed. "You really think I ought to go?"

She nodded yes. You let out another disgruntled sigh, and made the decision to meet him. "Oh, also if you don't mind," your secretary began, "wear something intriguing." You gave her a surprise look. "What? He's handsome!" she finished, and left your office. What have I gotten myself into. You thought as you slammed your head down onto your desk.

You slipped your feet into your flat, black gladiators which added the final touch to your simple, black dinner dress, and long curls-do. You grabbed a taxi at the end of your block, and head to the Best Italian restaurant. You arrived fifteen minutes later or so, and walked into the restaurant, and was greeted by the sophisticated, restaurant owner. "Ah, Miss Abbott, we've been expecting you. Mr. Stark has rented the back room for your dining pleasure, your waiter will lead you." You were lead to the very back of the restaurant into an empty room which could seat at least another two dozen people. The lighting of the room was dimmed to a romantic-type setting, and you spotted a table in the middle lit by candles and a single rose that lay across a dinner plate with a card attached. You sat down at the table and picked up the card, it read:

"Dear Miss Abbott,

Please excuse my tardiness, I had a few things I needed to finish up on my new edition of the Iron Man costume. Do not hold this against me or the job offer. I will arrive shortly.

Signed,

Tony Stark/Iron Man"

You let out a slight laugh as you read the signing of the note. "Ah, so she does have a sense of humor." You heard a voice say from behind you. You turned to see Tony walking towards the table. You quickly turned your smirk into a slight frown. "I'm doing very well, thank you, and how are you?" Tony said sarcastically as he took his seat. "How did you know I would be here?" you asked him demanding.

"Because you don't like your job." was his simple reply. You looked at him questionably, but realized that he was actually right. "And how do you know that?"

"Because if you liked it; you wouldn't be here." He half-smiled at you, and subconsciously you smiled back. "And that beautiful smile hidden behind a pitiful frown." he commented. You blushed at his comment. You then cleared your throat and insisted that you two discuss his job offer. You discussed the pro's and con's, although Tony insisted that there were absolutely no con's to the deal, of the job for a good hour or so. But, using his charm and wit he persuaded the conversation to a casual, yet intellectual conversation, which to your surprise you actually enjoyed. It was nice to actually carry on an intellectual conversation with someone who could actually comprehend it, and not mention that your secretary, Willow, was right, Mr. Stark was quite easy on the eyes. But, you quickly diverted your attention to a question that had been floating in your mind since you walked in to the romantic atmosphere. "Mr. Stark, why did you really ask me here this evening?"

He looked your directly in your eyes, and placed his hand on yours and leaned in. You, in turn, leaned in closer as well. "I asked you here, to offer you a job as my personal assistant." You felt your face turned blood-red as warmth spread across your cheeks. "Oh, right, of course." you looked down too embarrassed to look at him.

He then leaned back in his chair placing one arm at the back using it as an armrest. "Well?"

You sat silent for a moment and stared down at your glass of wine. A million thoughts had been running through your mind, and you actually found yourself charmed by the famous Tony Stark, but you couldn't let that happen. You weren't going to abandon your father's business , which just so happened to be staying afloat because of your business skill. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I can't accept it, my father's business is not exactly in the best position right now, and I'm what is keeping it afloat." His smile quickly switched to a look of disappointment and shock. "It really is a nice offer, and I am somewhat convinced that you're a decent guy, but my father's business is very important to him; it's his whole life and whether I become the CEO or not, I just can't do that to him."

--Tony's Point of View--

As she said this, she swiftly got up from the table and left. You sat there bewildered by what had just happened. You were sure she was going to accept the offer. But, you weren't sure if it was the job offer being turned down, or the fact that she had rejected you. Not many people turned you down, especially for a job.

As you sat in the back of the limo, you couldn't help but think about what had happened the night before. You began discussing the predicament with Pepper. "If she doesn't accept it, then that business is going to stay alive." you said to Pepper. "Well sir, I'm sure with you being persistent you could have her convinced. But, it may take some time." You looked out the window at the passing buildings. You then turned back towards Pepper and commented "I need that land to expand. It's the perfect location, and just the amount of land we need, I have to get her to accept it." Pepper suggested that you meet up with her again, but in the meantime turn your attention towards more important matters, and you agreed. But--you couldn't help keep your mind from wandering to the previous evening. You found yourself subconsciously smiling at the thought of her blushing at your charming comments. Then it hit you, perhaps you weren't being the charmer, but actually were being charmed, by her. Had she really made that much of an impact on you in that little amount of time. No, that was impossible, she is merely just a potential PA. _That's it_. You thought to yourself, you rolled the divider down to see the driver.

"Harry, we're going to make a quick pit-stop by Abbott Reality."


	2. Chapter 2

You walked into your office and threw your coat and umbrella onto the floor beside the guest chairs. You studied the new graphs and receipts lying on your desk, and let out a disgusted sigh. _I'm getting real tired of this crap._ You thought to yourself. You weren't in the best of moods today, it was just one of those days where you're annoyed, but you don't know why. So you did as you always do on those days, you closed the floor to ceiling blinds and isolated yourself in the office. You walked back to your desk and began working on entering receipts into the system.

You kept finding yourself thinking about the previous evening and all that had happened. The job was actually quite tempting, but you just knew you couldn't do that to your father. But, it wasn't the job offer you were really thinking about; Mr. Tony Stark. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you thought about his smile and charming compliments. _This isn't possible._ You thought again to yourself. _I can't be falling for him, he's nothing but a tease, and unreliable. He's a womanizer. _ You confirmed.

The sound of the intercom beeped, interrupting your daydream.

"Miss Abbott, there is a gentleman here to see you." Willow said.

"Who is he?" you questioned back.

About a minute went by and Willow had not responded back. "Willow?" you paged. But there was still no response. You walked to your office door and opened it, only to be greeted by Mr. Tony. He was leaning nonchalantly on his shoulder against the rim of the door with is hands in his pockets, and a smirk across his face. "Wow, I would have half-expected and exuberant introduction upon your entering." You said sarcastically.

Tony let out a slight laugh, and let himself in your office. "Of course you can come in." you said yet again, sarcastically. Tony said absolutely nothing, he just stood and looked out the window of your office, and would occasionally wander around your office and observe things. You just stood there, quite awkwardly, and watched him. Finally Tony turned to you, and you both just stared at each other.

He began to slowly walk towards you, whilst holding your gaze and half-smiling at your awkwardness. When he was approximately half a foot away from your face, he began to speak. "Miss Abbott, after our engaging conversations last night I had to speak with you again today." You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat when he said this, and my goodness! His breath smelled wonderful it was a cool, mint flavor. He began to speak again his warm breath brushing your face, "I really do insist that you take this job offer it is one of a kind, and will no doubt get you some publicity. Everyone loves a little publicity, take me for instance..." As he said this you gave him a questioning look. He continued, "Alright, alright maybe not the best example, but why turn down such a job offer? You will indeed be getting paid more and have many more benefits. Like I said last night, only pro's, no con's. If I were you Miss Abbott, I would jump at this chance. You can either stay here and remain accountant-" he made a disgusted face at the naming of this occupation, "-or you can upgrade, and that's what life's all about right?"

"What, having a bigger stick than the other guy?" you retorted back. Tony gave you a disapproved look. "Miss Abbott, that used to be my way of thinking, but things have changed, and I have changed...well in some ways, but that's beside the point. Miss Abbott, I _need _you to accept this job offer." You realized that Tony actually seemed to be getting desperate in getting you to accept the job. You said nothing for quite sometime, but finally spoke up. "Mr. Stark, I cannot accept your job offer, as much as I would like to, this business needs me."

Tony looked disappointed, yet again but then a smirk spread across his face. "Okay, okay. No job...but how about going to dinner with me tonight, strictly as a pastime. No strings attached. You gotta give me that at least. Come on." You blushed at his offer, and smiled at him. "How can I refuse such a proposal?" you replied.

"You can't. I will meet you at your place tonight around eight." Tony said as he was heading towards the door. "Tony, wait, don't you need my address?"

Tony did not stop to look at you but continued out the door, "That's what I've got Pepper for dear."

You heard a knock at the door and the butterflies in your stomach went haywire. "Just a second!" you yelled as you were adding the finishing touches to your make-up. You quickly ran to the door, stopped and took a deep breath before opening. _Don't act too anxious._ You told yourself. When you opened the door there he stood looking as handsome as ever. "Hello dear." he said as he smiled. He then scanned you up and down. You began, "Umm..do I look okay?" You now felt awkward for asking that question.

Tony turned towards the car and motioned for you to follow him, "Yes, you look very appealing." You blushed at his comment. He opened the door for you and you took your seat in the convertible car.

"Outfit adds a nice touch too." Tony said slightly under his breath. "What?" you asked him as he sat down in the driver's seat. "Hmm?" he responded wittingly. He started the car and you two were on your way to dinner.

After about a twenty minute drive, you two arrived at an airport where you saw a most luxurious and no doubt expensive jet waiting on the runway. You looked at Tony which in return he gave you a big, cheesy grin. "What are we doing?" you asked him.

"You'll see my dear." was his only response. When the car pulled to a stop, two men opened your and Tony's doors, and you were led to the plane. "Umm, Tony. I'm not so sure about this." you began, "you see, I've never actually flown on a plane before-" Tony cut you off, "Well you gotta take that leap of faith sometime honey."

You stood on the runway as Tony climbed the stairs to the jet. "Yeah, well I don't exactly feel, well, safe being too high up in the air..." Tony smirked at your comment. "Leap of faith dear, you can do it with me or without me, your choice." He said while holding his hand out for you to take. You took a deep breath and hesitantly grabbed his hand and boarded the plane.

You were about half an hour into the plane ride when Tony noticed you biting your nails and tapping your foot anxiously. "There's really nothing to worry about. Totally safe; and it's the best jet money can by, and the most advanced so will you relax?" You gave Tony a disgruntled look. "Well silly me, I thought a date would be you know, dinner and a movie. Not a plane ride halfway around the world!" you began to slightly raise your voice. Tony laughed at this action. "Yes silly you, we're not going halfway around the world seeing as we've only been on here for about oh--thirty minutes. We're just going to California."

You did not laugh at his comment you only continued to tap your foot and stare like a stone statue out the window. Tony realized you were actually very scared and upset at this moment, so he got up from his seat and squeezed himself into your seat and leaned back on the chair. "It's okay Katt; are we acquainted enough for me to call you Katt? I think we are. It's okay Katt, you and I, especially you are totally safe on this plane, nothing is going to happen."

Almost instantly after Tony said this, a horribly loud crash sounded, and there was a bright flash out the window and the plane shook violently. You grabbed Tony's arm whom you noticed was already out of the seat and trying to observe what was happening. Tony started to run to the front of the plane towards the pilot's quarters and you followed. When he threw open the door the front of the plane was completely gone. Tony let out a slight grunt of fear, and then slammed the door shut. "Not that way" he said. He grabbed your arm and ran to the lounge of the plane. "Tony! Tony! I thought you said nothing was going to happen!" you began to frantically yell. You continued to yell frantically as Tony ignored your comments and was leaning down opening a suitcase. "Oh yeah sure, that's gonna help us!" you yelled at him. Then suddenly Tony slammed his fists into these metal looking gloves and lifted the suitcase onto him. The suitcase started to unfold revealing that it was a portable Iron man suit. Tony turned to face you just as the face piece of the suit closed and covered his face.

"Let's go." he said. Tony lifted you off the ground and began running towards the door of the no longer pilot's quarters. "TONY! What are you doing!" you yelled even more frantically. You turned your head towards the suit, closed your eyes and covered your face. Next thing you heard was an explosion, and could feel wind piercing your skin. You continued to keep your eyes close until Tony had stopped flying. You looked up and saw nothing but clouds and darkness. You looked up at Tony, and that was when you started to feel very-light headed.

"Uh-Tony...I-I can't breat- I can't breathe."

"Hold on Katt!" he yelled as he began flying straight down at incredible speed. "It hurts, I can't breathe Tony, I ca-"

Tony continued to fly straight down repeating, "Stay with me Katt, we're almost there, Stay with me Katt." You looked up at him and he was staring down at you. You felt so tired, and just wanted to sleep. You layed your head back, and closed your eyes.

"Katt!" Tony yelled frantically.

Hey everyone who is reading this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to quickly dive into the action! Reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks to the two who has reviewed so far, they were really appreciated! Tune in Saturday for an update, and once again please feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

You weakly opened your eyes which felt so heavy, they felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. You felt very disoriented, and your eyes slowly scanned the room in which you never recalled seeing before. Panic suddenly became you and you began to hyperventilate. You shot straight up in your bed and frantically ripped the IV's from your hand, and started to get out of the bed when you felt a calming touch to your arm. You looked behind you to see Tony Stark sitting at your bedside.

"Totally know how you feel," he stated; then continued, "-with a few exceptions." He smiled at you and helped you lay back down on the bed. "Wha-what happened?" you questioned.

Tony put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. With this action your memory suddenly recalled all that had happened, up to the point where you passed out that is, though you would have sworn it was all a dream. He sat silent, then looked up at you placing his hand over his mouth as if he were trying to think of what to say. You cocked your head sideways, "What? Tony Stark is speechless?" you teased him trying to lighten the mood. Tony looked down again and then back up, and to your absolute disbelief, you would have bet money on your life that you saw the Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise holding back tears.

"Tony it's okay." You said placing your hand on his shoulder. Moments later Tony quickly rose from his chair. "Well I'm glad to see that you're doing well Miss Abbott, I'll have Pepper send you some flowers and a card." Having said this, he turned and quickly walked out of the room."Tony wai-" before you could finished he turned the corner and was gone.

It had been several weeks since the literal disaster date occurred, and you were released from the hospital a couple days after the accident. You were back at work, and things were slightly getting back to normal, though the news coverage was starting to get on your nerves asking you for interviews about the incident and your relationship with Tony. _He was right about the publicity part._ You thought to yourself. When you thought of this a feeling of sadness overcame you and you felt like there was a nudge at your heart when you thought about Tony. You had not seen or heard from him since that day at the hospital, you had heard from Pepper a few days later when she sent the flowers and card, but that was it.

You wondered why you hadn't heard from him, after all you two were on a date though it had gone terribly wrong; actually, what_ had _gone wrong? That thought had actually not crossed your mind till now. What happened that night? CNN had labeled it just an accident of nature, such as a freak lightening strike, but you knew better. You knew there was something else, you knew it was not an accident. Someone or something was intentionally trying to hurt Tony. The thought of this just made you absolutely sick to your stomach.

"Miss Abbott, Miss Abbott!" you heard Willow yelling as she was banging on your office door. You ran to the door and opened it, "What is it?" you yelled back.

Willow ran to your desk, grabbed the remote and turned the channel to CNN. You read the LIVE breaking news title, "Tony Stark Speaks Up." You watched very intently at what it was that Tony was going to say.

_"Hello there everybody, I am sure you are wondering what happened five weeks ago today." _He started out formally. _"The news has released it that the cause of the accident was indeed an act of nature. I am here to tell you that they are right in their accusations and that there was nothing more to what happened. As for the young lady whom I was with, she was aboard the plane merely as my new PA. We were aboard the plane for business matters, and heading to San Francisco for other business as well." _There were whispers among the crowd on television. _"However, this new PA has quit her job, I mean really who could blame her?" _he teased to the crowd and slight laughter filled the media room. _"Unfortunately the life of the pilot was lost, but all thanks be to the Iron Man suit, two lives were indeed saved!" _As Tony said this he raised his hands doing his signature Richard Nixon peace sign. Shouts and applause filled the news room.

You grabbed the remote from your secretary's hand and turned the television off. "Excuse me Willow." Willow nodded and let herself out of your office. You picked up your office phone and dialed Pepper's number. To your dismay she did not answer, and unfortunately you did not have Tony's number...

--Tony's POV--

You were in your workshop tweaking your portable suit when Jarvis rang. "Yes, Jarvis?" you asked slightly annoyed but did not take your eyes off your work. "I'm sorry for interrupting but there is a young lady at the front door here to see you sir."

"Please run diagnostics for me." you still continued to concentrate on your work. "Running diagnostics sir." Jarvis said. A few moments later he had finished, "Diagnostics identified the young lady as a Kathleen J. Abbott of Abbott Realty. Daugher of Frank and Sarah Abbott, second olde-"

"That'll be enough Jarvis."

You let out a disgruntled sigh and stopped your work. "Can you tell her I'm not here Jarvis?"

"Sir, if I may say, she seems quite upset perhaps you should inform her that you are here." You rolled your eyes and muttered to yourself, "Great, my own inventions are now trying to give me advice." You then stood up from your favorite roller-chair and looked at yourself in the mirror, you shrugged at what you saw. "Jarvis tell Pepper to let her in."

"Very well sir."

A few minutes later you saw Katt running down the stairs with Pepper following close behind the two arguing. You saw Katt pressing random numbers on the keypad by the door. You were saying to yourself but mostly to her, "Yeah, don't do that. Not a good idea, please don-" then the alarm sounded. "Perfect." you said as you plopped your hands down to your side. "Jarvis deactivate the alarm, and please put the auto-code into the keypad."

Jarvis did so, and in came Katt and Pepper.

--Your POV--

"We need to talk." You said demanding at Tony. "Hmm?" was his only response.

"Tony, I am so sorry I tried to stop her from coming here, but she insisted, and I just couldn't stop her." Tony looked at Pepper and he motioned her to leave. "Uh-umm, okay." She said a bit confused, but obeyed.

"Tony listen, I don't know who wrote that crap you said on TV, but it was beyond pathetic. _The_ Tony Stark is yellow-bellied fool who doesn't have the nerve to tell the truth or to face the truth at that. I can't believe I actually was charmed by you, my judgements about you were right from the beginning and I just wanted to let yo-" before you could finish the phrase Tony's hands were hold your waist and his lips were pressed tightly against yours.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the additional reviews every single review I get I really appreciate! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you will continue to review and read! Next update should either be on Monday or Tuesday. Check back regularly!


	4. Chapter 4

You fought for a moment trying to free yourself from his kiss, but quickly surrendered and just stood there until Tony pulled away. You stood there dazed for a moment, but when you came to, you slapped Tony across the face. He looked at you completely stunned, and blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Well-not the usual response I get." Tony said.

You quickly began to apologize. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do, you totally took me by surprise and I didn't know how else to react because I was mad at you, and then you kissed me and then...and then..." Tony began to walk towards you again with a smirk across his face and leaned in again and this time you put yourself into the kiss. It was the most butterfly-stir crazy, confusing and wonderful kiss you ever had; you did not want it to end.

"Whoa." You said after the second kiss. "Now _that's_ the usual response I get dear." Tony bragged. You shook your head in total confusion. You looked up at him and began, "This makes no sense whatsoever. First you're asking me to work for you, next you're taking me on a date, then you're claiming I'm nothing more than your PA on national television." When you said this you slapped Tony on the arm. "Why did you say that?"

Tony walked close to you and placed his hand on your shoulders at arms length, and looked you straight in the eye. "I said that to protect you." You rolled your eyes at his comment. "Don't start with that super-hero crap Tony."

"Honest. If I had claimed that you were something more; then the press, paparazzi, and God knows who else would be at your doorstep asking you a million and one questions as we speak. I, however, have no problem with this, I'm actually quite fond of massive swarms of people ready to attend to me at my becking call and floundering obsessed fans; but if I recall you told me that you did not like being in the public eye, correct?" Tony began walking towards an array of computers whilst still talking, "If my memory serves me correct, and we both know it always does." You slowly walked over to the computer, and watched him intently typing in something on the computer. "And if the press knew that I found you the least bit attractive and you were my PA then they would have had a hell of a field day with just that small detail there." He then lifted from his computer what looked to be a complicated mass of numbers and crap that you did not understand, and stretched it out to see better.

You stood there amazed at the technology of his household. He continued to ramble and work on his, whatever it was he was working on. He then pulled up a news page and placed it back onto the computer screen and then pressed play on a video. "And that Miss Abbott, is why I lied on national television." You turned and walked towards the three screens that lay in front of a vintage car, and watched intently.

A news woman was speaking, "Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises held a press conference early this morning explaining his terrifying business trip that almost ended in complete tragedy. We were also informed that the woman Mr. Stark was seen entering the plane with was nothing more than his new PA, which we are now informed is his former. Poor girl, eh Tom?"

"Poor girl indeed. Former basketball star Michael Jordan-" Tony cut the newscaster off, "Mute." You stood motionless for a moment, almost too embarrassed to face Tony. When you did face him you saw him standing behind you with an almost didactic look.

"I see." you began, "-well, I need to be going." You headed towards the door to leave, but then you walked back to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Tell Iron Man I said thanks for saving me." With this, you took your exit.

-Tony's POV-

You watched Katt walk out the door, and you couldn't help but smile at her cute, witty Iron Man comment. You knew without a doubt kissing her had changed everything. You sat down in your chair and you slid across the floor back to your work desk.

"What went on down here Tony?" Pepper's voice came from behind you, and you heard the sound of her high-heels approaching. You turned around to face her. "Business."

She gave you her famous "tell me the truth" stare. "-no really, it was business...ah mixed with some pleasure." You continued. "I knew it! Tony you didn't..." Pepper lectured, and slapped you on your arm. "Again? Is that today's status quo?" you rubbed your arm as you said this. "No seriously thought Pepper. I can assure you, we've got her right where we want her."


	5. Chapter 5

-Tony's POV-

"Tony." You turned and looked at the video of Pepper that popped up on your screen. "Yes dear?"

"The Expo wants you to do an airshow this weekend for the re-opening." she half-questioned.

"So am I doing it?" you questioned her back. She looked into the camera, and was looking directly at you through your computer screen. "You'll be there." You nodded your head in agreement. "Alright, oh and am I allowed to bring those dancing girls back?"

Pepper eyed you disapprovingly. "What? Not for me, for the entertainment and the good of the audience, the re-opening has to be just as flashy."

"Flashy?" she raised her voice when she said this. "I'm growing man Pepper, a man has needs you know." She let out a sigh of annoyance, "Airport; seven'o clock." You teased, "Yes dear." Pepper turned the video intercom off. You turned back to put the finishing touches on your portable suit.

"You're clear for departure Iron Man." You heard Rhodey's voice say over intercom.

"Let's do this."

The back of the plane lowered allowing you to exit. You jumped from the plane and began your aerobatics. Twisting, dodging, flipping: the usual. You began to approach the main Expo center, and landed Iron Man style. You stood, made a comment on the dancing girls, and then turned to face your audience. The audience rang with applause, giving you the well-deserved standing ovation.

"Thank you, thank you."

-Your POV-

You stood backstage watching Tony give his speech.

"Welcome back to the Expo!" Tony ended his speech with these words and the audience roared with applause, whistles and shouts. Tony turned and walked backstage running into you when he turned the corner. "Katt, what are you doing here?"

Pepper walked up to Tony and began telling Tony of his new plans, and began straightening his tie and putting powder on a small scratch on his temple.

"Abbott Reality helped rebuild the Expo..." you said. You thought that Tony knew this already. "Really?" he began, "You and your dad helped with this?" You nodded to assure him.

Tony turned toward Pepper, "Really? She helped with this?" Pepper nodded as well. "Why didn't I know about this?" Tony finished.

"You signed the papers months ago." Pepper informed him. Tony looked at you and Pepper. "Really?"

"Really." You and Pepper said simultaneously, and annoyed.

Tony began walking towards the exit. "Good job. Looks great, I'll be sure to hire you to rebuild it again." As he said this the doors opened revealing fans lining the outside of the exits reaching out asking for autographs, for photos, and whatever else. You stopped at the top of the stairs and Tony and Pepper continued to exit, and you watched him disappear into the crowd. You turned as the doors closed behind you and began walking back to the stage when you felt a hand grab your arm. You turned and saw Tony standing a couple stairs below you: smiling. He motioned with his head for you to follow, yet his facial expression questioned if you were prepared to face the crowd.

You smiled at Tony, who then turned and waited for you to be at his side. He motioned for the security to open the doors. You took a deep breath, and held it. You could see from the corner of your eye that Tony was looking at you, and slightly laughing. You held your eyes closed, and felt your heart pounding almost out of your chest. You heard the shouting of the crowd and opened your eyes to be blinded by a million and one camera flashes. "Smile." Tony whispered in to your ear, "But don't look constipated." he added.

You stared blankly into the cameras and the faces of everyone around you. Tony led you through the crowd and to a small sports car. "Where's Pepper?" you looked at him and asked.

"She had some Enterprise business to attend to." he asnwered. You gave him a suspicious look. He looked at you and began to jokingly plead, "Can you once try to believe me, and that I have no hidden agenda?"

"You're Tony Stark."

His head jerked and looked at you, and you looked back at him. "Well played." he complimented.

Tony opened your door, and you took your seat. Tony, to impress his admirers pulled a Dukes of Hazzard, and slid across the hood of his car. He ended with blowing kisses to the crowd. He took his seat, and started the car. "Throw up the peace." he said. You looked at him, "What?"

He looked back at you, "Give 'em the peace sign, they'll love it." You began to do it when he stopped you, "Wait, wait...wait for my cue." He floored the forward, "Now." You both threw up peace signs as you pulled out. You could hear the roaring shouts of the crowd and screaming of girls.

"Told ya." Tony said as he looked at you. You let out a laugh of excitement, "Omigosh! That is one of the craziest experiences I've ever had!" Tony smiled at you, and laughed with you. "Well I'm glad you did, and you better get used to it now."

You quickly looked at him, "Why?"

He leaned one arm on an armrest, and left one hand on the wheel. "You'll see."

Tony and you pulled into his garage, and he parked the car with the rest of his vintage vehicles. You began to get out when he motioned for you to stay. He jumped out from his side of the car, and then opened your door for you. "Well that was gentlemen-like." you stated.

"Yeah, I'm trying it out." he said as he closed the car door behind you.

He then turned and walked towards the door that led to the stairs. He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the door for you to follow. "Well that didn't last long." you said to yourself. "Wait." he said.

He walked over to a spot on the floor. "Activate." he said. With this said, the floor opened up and machinary began put his suit together on him. He turned to you and began walking towards you. "If you think the peace sign impressed them.."

"Tony...What are you doooiiiinnnggg!" You screamed as he grabbed you and began flying straight for the car tunnel. "Tony! Are you crazy, let me down!"

"In a second." Tony's half-robotic voice said. He flew you to the crowded balcony of his home. Everyone looked up and saw you two and cheers began ringing. Tony slowly , yet heroicly landed. Everyone crowded around and continued to applaud you both. Camera's flashed blinding you, yet again.

"Umm...I don't do very well at party's" You whispered to Tony after he had returned from changing from his Iron Man suit. He looked at you and smiled, "Me neither, until I grab a drink."

You're alarmed sounded and you let out an annoyed grunt. Off for the weekend, and you forgot to turn you're alarm off. "Just lovely..." you muttered.

"I'm not really a morning person either." you heard a voice say.

"Wahh!" you screamed and flipped out of the bed taking the comforter down with you. You frantically freed your head out from under the blankets to face whomever was in your house. You're eyes looked swiftly all around the room and you realized you were not at your house. You jumped up from the floor to face a complete wall of windows facing the most spectaculiar view. "Wait a minute..." you had seen this spectacular view before. "How did I-?"

"My apologies Miss Abbott, I did not mean to scare you." You jumped again at the sound of the unfamiliar British voice.

"Morning dear." You heard Tony's voice say from behind you. You whipped around to face him. He was carrying a tray of food, and a newspaper, and laid it on a chair. "Hungry?" he asked as he pointed to the tray. You stared at him in complete confusion, and disbelief. He continued, "It looks really good, probably tastes awful, might even be toxic. Pepper usually does the cooking, and well she's not here so..." he finished and just looked at you.

"W-we didn't uhm, we di-didn't-" you motioned back and forth between you and him waiting for him to finish. He clasped his hands together, "I slept in garage." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

You let out great sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." Tony raised one eyebrow at you. You then began to stutter, "I mean, not that I wouldn't-" He then raised both eyebrows and turned his head in utter amusement. "-what I mean is, you're very attractive, and I-I am just going to crawl in a hole and hide out of sheer embarrassment now." You felt warmth brush across your cheeks as you blushed. Tony smiled, then let out a slight laugh.

He walked over to you, "Of course, if that were an invitation-" he began to say. You slapped him across the face at this comment. Tony's eyes crossed as he backed his head away, and shook it to snap out of what just happened, his brown eyes as open wide as he looked at you. You immediately began to apologize. "No, I actually deserved that one, asked for it really." he said as he rubbed his jaw. "I'll call Happy and have him give you a ride back to your place."

"Wait-How did I get here?"

Tony began laughing, "You've never had alcohol before, have you?" You nodded, and explained you had not. Then it hit you, "Oh...right."

"Jarvis, call Happy."

"Calling sir."

You looked up at the ceiling. "Who was that? He woke me up!"

"Jarvis." Tony replied.

"Yes?" Jarvis replied as well.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Not _you_ literally Jarvis."

"Sorry sir. But while I am speaking, Happy is on his way."

"Thank you Jarvis.." Tony said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

You looked at Tony waiting for him to reply. He then explained, "Jarvis is an artificial intelligence computer program I made, and he basically runs my home and my lab, along side Pepper that is."

"And you named your program?" you asked. "Yup. Of course the name Jarvis is really just more of an acronym." You asked what it stood for. "Jarvis stands for Just A Really Very Intelligent System." Tony said proudly.

You stared at him, unimpressed with the name. "Just A Really Very Intelligent System, really...how long it take you to come up with _that_ name?" you said very sarcastically.

You grabbed your purse and put your shoes on as Jarvis alerted you that Happy was waiting. You walked of the room glancing down at the breakfast Tony had made for you. Almost instantly you turned and ran back to the chair and grabbed the newspaper. On the front cover you read,_ "Tony's New Girl!"_

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I sure do love them! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that it wasn't too long, just couldn't stop writing. I will not be updating this probably until about a week from now. I am on vacation, and will be busy, so please don't stop reading because of this, and don't stop checking up, I may post one during the middle of the week if I find some free time! Please leave reviews!


End file.
